


Aflame

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus try something new. Will it be their relationship's ending or beginning? (no urophagia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aflame

_The raging fire which urged us on was scorching us;  
it would have burned us had we tried to restrain it.  
~Giacomo Casanova_

"You're a shameless whore; aren't you? You love having my cock down your throat, sucking my cock like you need my seed to live."

Severus shifted on the bed, keeping his cock just out of Harry's reach.

"You think you can make me hard with your mouth, with that look in your eyes? Not today. Today we're going to do something special."

Harry's eyes followed Severus' flaccid cock as he waved it in front of his face. 

"What are we going to do then?" Harry asked curiously, his gaze shifting from Severus' cock to Severus' mouth.

"You're going to touch yourself nice and slow."

Harry's heart thudded against his chest. His voice cracked a little when he asked, "I am?"

"Yes. Do it now." Severus sat back on the bed to watch. "Touch your cock with your right hand. Pretend it's my hand getting your cock ready for my mouth."

Harry tried to slide his hand down to his cock casually; he didn't want to look as eager as he felt. He carefully took his already swollen cock into his hand, trying to ignore the flush of heat he could feel on his face. 

He started to pump his cock as slowly and methodically as Severus would have done. He searched Severus' eyes for approval and groaned when he found it, his cock hardening in an instant.

"Now pinch your nipple, Harry. Twist it."

Severus' voice was softer and lower; Harry loved it when he talked that way. He twisted his nipple and struggled with the urge to pull faster on his cock. He closed his eyes and arched his back, yearning for more but savouring the moment.

He was just getting into a steady pace when he felt warm wetness hit his chest. Alarmed, Harry opened his eyes to see Severus on his knees spraying piss all over his chest. 

The expression in Severus' eyes was hungry and lustful. Harry wanted to protest, but when Severus lowered his aim to Harry's navel, his cock got harder. Harry didn't know what to think. 

Why was Severus pissing on him, and why did his cock like it? The warm stream hit his cock, and Harry groaned, thrusting his cock roughly through his tensed fingers.

"You like this," Severus whispered accusingly. "I knew you'd like it. When I've finished pissing all over you, I'm going to flip you over and have your arse. You're going to be covered, utterly coated, with my piss. You're going to smell like you're mine, and I'm going to own you inside and out."

Severus rarely spoke so possessively, and it was something that Harry craved. He wanted Severus to claim him, but he hadn't been ready to ask for it. Harry's breath caught, and he could feel his climax coming on even though he wasn't ready to come. 

He tugged down hard on the base of his cock to stop himself. "Merlin," he moaned. "I can't believe you're pissing on me. I should hex you for this."

Severus chuckled and answered, "I'd like to see you try, Potter." He shook off the rest of the piss from his cock, some of it hitting Harry on the shoulder and the rest splattering all over his stomach.

Harry watched as Severus began to tug on his cock, getting himself hard to the rhythm that Harry had set. "Turn over, now. I need to get you ready."

Harry gave his cock one last tug before getting up on hands and knees. 

"No, onto your belly," Severus murmured. "I want you rubbing my piss all over your thighs and stomach every time I thrust into you."

Hesitantly, Harry slipped down so that he was lying in the cold puddle of piss that had run down between his legs. 

"Look at you," Severus said as he started kneading Harry's arse and probing his hole with a lubed up finger. "You look so sexy lying there in my scent. Can you smell me?"

Harry's cock was throbbing, and the cold spot on the sheets was the only thing keeping him from coming. He closed his eyes and focussed on Severus fingering him, stretching him out. 

"Yeah, yeah, I can. I think I'm gonna smell like you for days."

Severus growled and slid down on top of him to cover his entire body. Harry felt like he was enveloped in a mix of chilly water and hot sun. 

"I'm going to fuck you now, and you're going to rut into my piss puddle. You're going to come against the piss-soaked sheets while my cock is as far up your arse as possible. Do you understand?"

Harry shivered. "Yeah, I understand. Want you. I've been waiting for your cock all day."

Severus shifted his legs so that he could use one hand to expose Harry's hole without pulling his body away. He lined up his cock and gently pressed in. 

Harry pushed back wanting all of him, but Severus put his weight down on Harry's back to keep him firmly against the bed. "Stay there. Stay close. I'm going to slide a little to the side, but you stay against the mattress." 

They'd never done it like this. It was closer, more intimate. Harry could feel Severus' heart beating against his back and his breath against his neck. He felt consumed. Severus' thrusts were shallow and gentle. Harry almost felt loved and his heart twisted up. 

Before long, the sensations of his body were blanking his mind, and he started to rut against the bedding just as instructed. Severus held him tighter and fucked him harder. They felt like one person, like Harry was an extension of Severus. 

And Harry loved it. Too soon they found their release, but Severus remained pressed against him, licking a strip of skin below his neck, suckling and nibbling the flesh. 

Harry could feel Severus' cock softening in his arse, but Severus was making no effort to pull away. That warm feeling was back in Harry's chest, and he reached out to lace their fingers together.

He didn't know what they were doing anymore. Spontaneous fucking he understood. Arranged fucking he understood. But this regular sex that was growing more personal and gentle didn't mesh with what Severus had said he wanted.

As if reading his mind, Severus mumbled, "I never wanted to want you like this. Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while."

Harry tensed, but gently released Severus' fingers. They'd only agreed to enjoy a mutually beneficial arrangement. Unhurriedly, he pulled away, hoping to hide his disappointment and hurt. Really, he had no rights here. 

"Um, yeah," Harry answered. He tried to sound casual when he added, "Maybe that would be best. I guess you could call me some time if you're at loose ends."

He started to stand, but Severus reached out and said, "Potter—Harry, wait." He took hold of Harry's arm. "I think that I'm starting to blur lines, and it's not fair to you."

Harry tried to stay calm by taking deep breaths. He didn't know about fair, but Severus was being confusing. "Do you mean that you want more or that you think we've carried on too long?"

Severus let go of him and rolled over to the dry side of the bed. He covered his eyes with his forearm, leaving his Dark Mark exposed and displaying a comfort level that Harry never expected. He sighed and answered, "Both. I mean both. I'd meant to end this, but it wasn't until I suggested it that I realised that I'd waited too long. I've grown fond of your idiocy."

Harry crawled over to him, his skin feeling chilled and raw from lying in dampness for so long. He straddled Severus and looked down at his face. The Mark was peering up at him flat and dull, and Harry realised that he'd grown used to seeing it. It didn't bother him at all anymore. 

He pulled Severus' arm back to look into his eyes. "I suppose your being fond of my idiocy is no worse than my being fond of you… can't have one without the other." 

Severus furrowed his brow and asked, "Are you implying that only an idiot would like me?"

Harry laughed and bent down to kiss him. "Does it matter? I can't believe you pissed on me then tried to throw me over. You're unbelievable." 

Severus circled his arms around Harry and pulled him down to hold him close. They laid there in silence cuddling until Severus grumbled, "Merlin, Potter, you reek of piss. You have some of the worst ideas."

Harry raised his head to object and got a long, warm kiss for the bother.


End file.
